The Princess' Party
by VegetazGrl
Summary: ~*Complete*~ Darien needs a date the the Princess' party? What Serena his date?
1. The arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** It had been a long tiresome day at school, but that didn't matter because it was Friday. Serena stopped in the café as usual. She sat down on the counter as usual and order a cheeseburger and a milkshake.  
  
She was sitting there as Darien her arch enemy served her her food, she was waiting for the usual meatball head comment, but it never came. Then he walked away and Andrew passed by she stopped him.  
  
"What's up with Darien?"  
  
"Oh," he announced out loud, "He's just depressed because he has to go to a dinner for the princess because of his college. She everyone has to attend, but he doesn't have a date."  
  
"SHUT UP, ANDREW!!!" said an embarrassed Darien.  
  
"I'll go with you," Serena announced, calmly eating her cheeseburger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said."  
  
"I heard what you said, but why would I wanna take you?"  
  
"Would you rather go alone?"  
  
"No, but why would you wanna come?"  
  
"Hello, you just said DINNER, my favorite word in the universe."  
  
"Oh Lord, alright I suppose you can come, just don't embarrass me you hear."  
  
"Sure what time does it start?"  
  
"7:00."  
  
"What time do I have to be ready?"  
  
"6:00."  
  
"Ok pick me up then."  
  
She then turned around and walked out. "Well I'll be damned. Not only did the two of you not fight for the first time in your lives, but you managed to make a date out of the whole situation. Well I never," said an impressed Andrew.  
  
************************************************** Sry for the shortness, I'm very busy, just wanted to see if you'd like the idea I've come up with?! R&R!!! thanxz 


	2. The party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** Darien pulled up to the house in his new BMW and honked the horn. She must have been upstairs cause he heard her yell through a window that she'd me two minutes. He sighed and waited for her to come down and sure enough two minutes later the door opened and she stepped outside in a beautiful white gown with a sheer outer layer on it.  
  
She locked the door to her house, placed her keys in her purse, and gracefully got into the car. "Well it seems that even meatball heads fix up nicely."  
  
"Thanks, Darien, I think."  
  
He let out a slight laugh and proceeded to drive to the Marriott where the ship was to be docked. When they arrived he got out of the car and walked around to Serena's side and extended a hand. She took his hand and climbed out of the car. They walked up to the place and he told the guy his name and they let him in. She was impressed, but he couldn't tell. They were told where they were to sit, but before they did he introduced her to a few parties and very politely and respectfully started conversations with many of them.  
  
Darien had sat down at the table where they were to eat dinner to find that she was still striking conversation with them. One of Darien's college buddies walked over to him and said, "That's some catch you got there Darien, sociable, intelligent, gorgeous, and FRESH!!! (A/N: meaning young not dirty!!!) Wow man she must be really gullible to go with you." He laughed and walked away, but what he said about her being fresh somehow stuck in Darien's mind, but he brushed it off. He then looked at Serena, but not so much her, but the guys looking at her. He suddenly became jealous, but didn't realize it.  
  
She then looked around finally realizing that Darien wasn't anyway around her, but at the table they were supposed to sit at. She politely excused herself and walked over to Darien and sat down next to him. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Not really, but you seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
"Why not, that's why we're here right?"  
  
"No I'm just here because I have to be here."  
  
"So then make the best of it."  
  
She then got up and walked back to the group she was talking to before. They openly invited her back into the conversation and he just sat there the entire time playing with his food.  
  
At the end of the night nobody wanted to leave except for Darien. Everyone was so interested in what Serena had to say. Serena then caught a glance of Darien and realized he was getting pissed. She then turned her attention back to the crowd and politely said, "Well I think we're going to leave now. It was very nice talking to you. I had fun. Bye."  
  
She then walked over to Darien and said, "Let's go."  
  
"No your audience is waiting for you."  
  
"I'm tried of acting like little miss perfect, and you don't seem happy, so let's just go ok?"  
  
"Fine, he got up in a pissed off mood and walked out." I pretended that nothing had happened and followed him out.  
  
When we got to the car, he didn't come to my side of the car. He got in and drove off. I stood there and watched him drive off. About five minutes later he came back and opened the lock on the door. I got in and didn't say anything. He then began yelling at me.  
  
"How could you, you made me look horrible in there? You made yourself look like a slut." I didn't say anything and he persisted, "Well?"  
  
"I was just having a conversation with them. I didn't mean anything more. If I embarrassed you I'm sorry. You should have told me I would have stopped."  
  
Awhile later they arrived at Serena's house and she just sat there. Not waiting for him to come and open the door, but just for him to say something. He then said, "Come on I'll walk you up to the door." He then parked the car and helped Serena out of the car. They walked up to the house and she got out her keys and opened the door. She then turned to Darien and saw his face and said, "You know what I feel really bad, Darien come in and I'll make you so tea or something."  
  
"Uh no that's ok."  
  
"No really Darien, please I feel really bad."  
  
"Won't your parents mind."  
  
"Nobody's home."  
  
"Really," He said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, they went on a vacation and my little brothers staying at a friends house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on just for a little bit."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great."  
  
They then walked into the house and Serena locked the door behind them.  
  
*********************************************** Ok peoplez this long enough for you hehehe!!! Do you like it or not?! R&R!!! 


	3. The after party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** Darien walked in and Serena motioned him to sit down on the couch so then sat down on the couch. "I'm gonna go make that tea, sugar and milk."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Serena then walked into the kitchen and put the water on the stove. She then told Darien that she was going upstairs to get changed and handed him the remote to occupy himself.  
  
'Oh she's getting changed,' thought Darien. 'Shut up you little pervert.'  
  
She then came down the stairs. "I have to go."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Wait your tea."  
  
"You drink it."  
  
She ran into the kitchen after the tea. He thought she was crying and just stood there. Two minutes later she came out with a foam cup and a lid and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Your tea."  
  
"Oh, Serena I.," he looked at her and saw her eyes dampen. "Serena, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just meant that. Well I." He was cut off.  
  
"I just wanted to make up for embarrassing you early, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
"So then why can't you just stay and hang out."  
  
"You know I'm getting the feeling that your trying to keep me for a different reason."  
  
"Ummm.," she gave out a forced laugh, "Well ummm, actually I am sorta asking you to stay for a different reason, but it's not what you think, honest."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, well I thought I heard someone try to break in last night and well, I sorta just didn't want to be alone."  
  
"So the little meatball head is afraid of the dark eh?"  
  
"Call it what you want, can you stay or not?"  
  
"Uhhh. yeah sure. Why not?"  
  
"Oh thank you," she jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks a lot." She then started normal conversation and let go and walked into the kitchen. He followed her and sat down on the counter. She stopped what she was doing and turned around and looked at him. "Do you know that I didn't even eat the whole time we were there?"  
  
"Yeah remember you never even came to the table."  
  
"Oh yeah," and on that note she spun around, "Popcorn." She began to rummage through the pantry for some popcorn and finally found some. She made it and walked into the living room which Darien had been in while she was waiting for the popcorn.  
  
When she walked in she realized that he had fallen asleep and was shivering. She went and got a small blanket and threw it over him and snuggled under with him. "Goodnight," she said as she then fell asleep leaning on his chest, not even realizing it.  
  
**************************************** R&R!!! thanxz 


	4. The next morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** It was morning now. The sun was shining in through the window of the living room, shining on Darien's eyes causing him to wake up. He went to stretch when he found that something was weighing his chest down. He looked to find Serena asleep on his chest with the sun glowing in her hair. 'Wow she looks so beautiful,' thought Darien, 'Wait what am I saying!!! Well all those guys thought so, poor Serena didn't even notice!!! Wait poor Serena!!!'  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and gently nudged her arm in an attempt to wake her up. She slowly began to wake up and grabbed Darien half asleep half awake like her pillow. He nudged her again. She then woke up and looked around then realizing she was leaning on someone she looked up and saw a bed head Darien looking at her.  
  
She quickly sat up and said, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She got up and stretched. She turned around and as he was going to say something, she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" said a confused Darien.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible, but I finally found someone who's hair is worse than mine in the morning." She laughed some more. "There's a bathroom on the upstairs floor second door to your right." She laughed a little more and walked into the bathroom on the first floor.  
  
After Darien had come downstairs to the bathroom, Serena was no where to be found. Then he heard someone on the stairs and saw Serena had changed and brushed her hair. She then walked into the kitchen. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her prepare breakfast as she tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't have to work today do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He answered very blankly because he was starring at her body while his mind was trying to convince him he was wrong. Of course his mind wasn't winning by a long shot.  
  
"I want to ask you something, but I want a straight answer so please be honest." She then turned around to face him. "What exactly did I do to embarrass you at the party?"  
  
The question was so unexpected. He almost forgot the answer. Then realizing that was sort of the reason he was there, he began to explain in a clam, but nasty tone.  
  
"You displayed yourself like a child. You were supposed to be with me when you were flirting with all of my classmates! How do you think that makes my reputation look. Especially since I've never brought a girl to be my date at one of those parties before and then suddenly I show up with this girl who acts half my age and shows half her body to all my classmates. You acted like a hoe which makes me look bad."  
  
He had looked up and saw that she had turned around to hide her tears. Not to mention she was throwing away the breakfast she had burned because she was paying more attention to what he was saying than to the breakfast.  
  
"Listen Serena, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I appreciate that you came. I really do and I had a lot of fun. You actually can hold a very intelligent conversation." At that she laughed so he tried to change the subject, "So since you burnt the breakfast. How bout we go to the café and say hi to Andrew and get so breakfast?"  
  
She had dried her eyes and turned around to face him. "Sounds good. I probably should have to you this before, but I'm a really bad cook!!!"  
  
****************************************** Ok peoplez whtcha think??? R&R!!! Please!!! 


	5. The cafe (I realize it's not actually a ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** About twenty minutes later they arrived at the cafe, not talking to each other they sat down at the counter and watched Andrew who then noticed them and asked, "So guys I guess arriving together means you either made another date or one of you stayed at the others house." Neither of them said anything with expressionless faces. "So guys um."  
  
"Thanks Andrew we appreciate your trying, but it didn't go so well."  
  
"Oh, how come?"  
  
"Because I had fun entertaining and he didn't."  
  
"Entertaining who?"  
  
"His friends from college."  
  
"Um dare I ask how you entertained them?"  
  
"We talked?" she said very confused as to what he was getting at.  
  
"Oh, so Darien what's wrong with that."  
  
She then grabbed his arm and clawed into it telling him to lay off. So he excused himself and did something else. He then came back five minutes later and got their order and gave them their food. About ten minutes after that the girls walked in. (A/N: All four of them.)  
  
"Hey Serena, so how did the party go?" said Rei.  
  
"Oh it was good. You should have seen all the hot guys there. Of course I was with the hottest," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Serena how many times did you fall flat on your ass?" asked Rei.  
  
"For your information, I didn't fall at all!!! Right Darien?"  
  
She turned to look at him when she noticed he was white as a ghost.  
  
"Darien, Oh my God. Are you alright?"  
  
He then fell over to Serena and she caught him from hitting the floor. "Oh my God, girls call 911, he's burning up."  
  
************************************ Ok guys what did you think. I know it was really short, but imagine what I could do with the next chapter muahahahahaha!!! R&R Please thanxz!!! 


	6. His family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** She was there all night. Starring at his limp body lying in the hospital bed. He had been there for a very long time and it was now two in the morning. The doctor had said that there should have been more symptoms before, but she hadn't noticed. Well she did notice one, but she would have never thought it to be due to this disease (A/N: I'm not giving the disease a name.), the doctor had said angry outbursts.  
  
Weird as she had heard him yelling at her she was in such pain and now that she knew it wasn't really him wanting to yell at her, but this disease. She felt really bad because she felt relief as to why he yelled at her. 'He's lying here in the hospital and your happy. I know you hate him, but really this is wrong,' thought Serena to herself.  
  
She was sitting in a chair by the bed. The doctor allowed her to stay considering he had no family, of which she had just found out that day. She was holding his left hand hoping that he would wake up soon. She felt really guilty that she hadn't noticed anything before, especially with such a high fever.  
  
Suddenly she felt his grip tighten on her hand. She looked at him more intently thinking she had just imagined it. Then he spoke, "Meatball head?" She was so relieved, he had finally woke up. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Go to sleep now. It's two in the morning. We'll talk later."  
  
He couldn't see her face very well, just her hair. He relaxed again, tightening his grip again as if to say thank you. She tightened her grip back as if replying your welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That morning  
  
She had woken up first to find that the nurse was checking him for anything out of the ordinary. She nodded to Serena and left the room. Five minutes later the doctor entered the room and checked everything. Darien then woke up and looked at the doctor.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Shields, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"Well, good, good, glad to hear it. I've checked you out and your good to go whenever your ready."  
  
"Thanks doctor," broke in Serena as he was leaving the room. "I'll explain everything outside."  
  
A few minutes later the nurse came in with his clothes. Serena left the room and a few minutes later he came out and signed the papers at the front desk and they left.  
  
She explained everything. Conveniently leaving out the part about his anger problem, not wanting to bring it up again. Then his stomach growled loudly. She laughed a little bit. "Come on Darien, let's find some place where we can quiet your stomach."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the restaurant they had picked, while they were waiting for the food, Darien asked Serena a question, "Hey Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come they allowed you in the hospital room all night with me?"  
  
She remained silent for a little while, unsure what to say, so she told him the truth, "They let me stay because they found out that you have no family and thought it would be best if I stayed with you since I rode in the ambulance on the way there."  
  
"How did you manage to get in the ambulance?"  
  
"Simple, since they weren't going to listen to my yelling, I began to cry so much even they couldn't take it anymore and said if I stopped, that I could come."  
  
"Well, I'll be."  
  
The food arrived and they ate silently. They left the restaurant and were walking down the street until Serena asked quite curious, "Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to your family?"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "They were in a car accident when I was two."  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Darien I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's ok, at least I can't remember them, so I can't cry over missing them."  
  
They were in the park now sitting on a bench in silence, Serena trying to make polite conversation, asked, "So Darien, how did you end up here?"  
  
"I got out of the orphanage when I was sixteen and got the job at the café, bought an apartment, a car, and finished high school, to go off to college."  
  
"Where did you get all the money for that, with that little job at the café?"  
  
"Turns out my parents were very rich people."  
  
"Oh, so no one ever adopted you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well I'll tell you what, if your ever really having a problem and you need parents, you can always come and talk to mine."  
  
Surprised he answered, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, the love handing out advice to anyone. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you ever just needed to talk to them about life and such stuff. Surprisingly, there actually good at it. I'm proud to say I learned a lot from them, even though I don't always show it."  
  
It was now about ten O' clock at night. They had been walking and talking all day long. "Well Darien, I think I'll go home now. It was nice talking to you."  
  
She go up to leave and began to walk away when he appeared by her side, "Do you live this way?"  
  
"No, I'm just walking you home."  
  
"Don't be silly it's been a long day, go home, I'll be fine."  
  
"I trust you, but not all the creeps that come out at night. Come back my place then, spend the night."  
  
"No, no I don't want to impose."  
  
"No really it's the least I can do for you spending the night at the hospital with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As they were walking back Darien noticed Serena shiver from the cold. Suddenly she felt a jacket wrapped around her shoulders and a warm arm, holding her close to his chest. 'I don't know why, but I care for this girl unlike anyone I've ever met before,' thought Darien as they walked out of the park to his apartment.  
  
********************************************* Well people, I really hope you liked it cause schools starting soon and well I won't be able to write until the weekend comes, so I hope this holds you till then. Be sure to R&R, and check back on the weekend for the next chapter. Yeah!!! 


	7. His Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
************************************************** When they arrived at his place, Serena was in awe as to how nice a place it was. If it wasn't for the fact that it was an apartment building she would have thought it better than home. "Wow this is some place you got here Darien."  
  
"Thanks," said a really zoned out Darien. He was too busy checking out Serena. 'Stop it you pervert. Yeah, but look she's standing in my bedroom, so that gives you no right, she's a little girl. Shut up baka,' thought Darien to himself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She was standing there holding his waist he looked dizzy to her like he was going to fall the way he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Huh," he opened his eyes and looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. "No nothing." Then simultaneously they leaned in to kiss each other. They both pulled away shocked as hell at what just took place. Darien knew he liked her and she made it seem right, but had she loved him back. Before, no, but after that kiss it made it distinctly clear to her that she was very much in love with Darien Shields.  
  
"Hey, Serena, I didn't mean to," he began not sure if she did love him or not, but then he went to face her and walked right into another kiss this time more passionately. What began as a simple kiss had lead to this. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. He leaned back and just stood at her wanting body as she lay on the bed, so fragile, so young, so fresh?  
  
"Goodnight." He turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"That's it. I open up to you and let you be the first person to ever kiss me and all you have to say is goodnight." He had simply wanted to leave it at goodnight. Not wanting to say what he was about to say next.  
  
"It's not right. You and me that is. I didn't mean for you to come up here so that this would happen. I just simply wanted to keep you out of trouble. I'm sorry if I lead you on. I didn't mean to." He turned around and began to walk out of the door not looking back and closing it shut.  
  
Serena had been sitting on the bed for about an hour trying to figure out what had happened. Of course her small brain as it was, was getting no where. She opened the door to the bedroom and walked out into the living room. She saw a sleeping Darien on the couch walked over to him apologized for what she did, kissing him on his head she took his keys and looked the door then she slid the key under the door and began the long walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There she was, his princess. Her long beautiful hair swaying in the wind. She was on the balcony. He was looking up from the ground below wishing that he could see his princess' face. He knew it was Sailor Moon, but he wanted to know the true her and every time she was show herself, true, her face would be cast with a shadow. He climbed up the wall onto the balcony and slowly walked over to her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping and praying that one day it would no longer be a dream that his princess would find him and they would be together again. Suddenly she was ripped away as her true self. As she was being pulled she said to him, "You push us all away, your only friends are left in the dust. Please, I want to share your pain and take away some of it, but you won't let me. And thus, this state, this state where we can't be together, all because you wanted it. I love you, don't push me away, pull me tighter no matter how much it hurts. I don't care, I'm with you." (A/N: I realize that's quite along speech for someone being dragged away, but eh.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke up startled and confused. He looked around the room for a second, remembering where he was. He got up and walked into the bedroom to see if Serena was awake yet. 'How beautiful she must look. what, wait, where is she?' thought a confused Darien. He ran around his apartment looking for her realizing she must have left he went to grab his keys and found them on the floor as if they were slipped under the door.  
  
He ran out of his apartment and down the street as fast as he could. He entered the park and was now running at a very fast pace. He suddenly stopped on the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had been walking through the park and decided that she was too tired to walk all the way home. She had barely gotten any sleep at all the day before. She sat down on the bench and just stayed up all night thinking, just thinking, not of anything, but just to think. At around eight O'clock (A/N: in the morning jic.) she got up from the bench and walked onto the bridge and leaned against the railing for about an hour.  
  
At around nine O'clock she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Darien completely out of breath. "Oh my God are you ok? Oh I hope its not that disease again." (A/N: I realize you people want to know exactly what it was. What ever it was I made it up. Lol.)  
  
"No, no. it's not. like that." He was trying hard to catch his breath. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Here in the park."  
  
"Why?" He said softly in a concerned tone.  
  
"Because Darien," she sighed at what she was about to say, "Darien, I'm going to tell you something, so please don't be mad." He nodded to let her know to continue. "Darien, I want to share your pain and take away some of it, but you won't let me. I love you, don't push me away, pull me tighter no matter how much it hurts."  
  
He was standing there completely in shock as he heard those words. They echoed through his mind looking for and answer or an explanation. Suddenly and abruptly he said, "Princess?" And suddenly they both glowed and were transported back to the day, the night before the end of the moon kingdom. And they saw how much Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon loved each other and how, how they loved each other.  
  
Then their minds were back to normal. (A/N: Read it slow and w/feeling, so that you get the sappiness of it and really understand what I mean by it. Hehe.) "It, it really is you princess."  
  
"Darien, Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that I could have to two men, I truly love and not feel guilty and just be happy."  
  
******************************************** I hate to break your hearts guys, but THE END!!! I hope you liked it, I had a very fun time writing it and if you'd like another Darien and Serena fanfic, just say so!!! Thanxz to the people who reviewed frequently your what makes me want to write more. 


End file.
